1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the art of latch hooking, more particularly to the elements, construction and use of dispensers of latch hooking yarns.
2. Prior Art
Latch hooking is an enjoyable and productive hobby which enriches the spare time of a great many people. It is the art of securing a rug-like mat of strands of yarn to a flexible backing, sometimes called a canvas, made of jute or any suitable material woven or cast to provide apertures between the warp and woof of the backing. A pattern is imprinted on the backing to provide a guide for fastening the colored yarns thereto by means of a special tool that has a handle and a shank terminating in a hook. Spaced from the hook is a latch pivotally attached to the shank. To fasten the strands to the backing a short length of yarn on the order of two and one-half inches is looped over the shank behind the latch. The shank including the latch is then inserted through two adjacent holes in the backing. The ends of the yarn are looped between hook and latch and the operator engages the yarn with the hook, pulls the yarn through the hole and knots the yarn to the backing. This operation is repeated to cover the backing with yarn to make a picture and during the course of the operation a number of differing colors of yarns will be employed.
The yarns come in bundles or sheaves about two and one-half inches in diameter usually bound with plastic collars. The yarn is pulled from the collars either one at a time as used, or removed and placed within reach of the work site. In either event the yarns are loose in a short while and it becomes a problem to keep track of them when several colors are involved. The yarns become scattered, mixed and lost to the inconvenience and annoyance of the user. Moreover, if the operation is to be moved (and this is frequently desired because one can latch hook while watching T.V., talking to friends or attending meetings) it is an annoyance to gather up piles of yarn and keep the colors separated in the move.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide means for containing the yarns in the proper assortment, and nevertheless make them easily accessible and portable, all in an inexpensive manner.